There's Someone Downstairs
by midnightread
Summary: When Sam hears people moving around in her house, when she knows it's empty, what will she do?


**So this was just a random idea that I had when I was upstairs homealone and the dog started barking downstairs, which is what she does if someone she doesn't know walks through the door. Turns out it was just the birds outside.**

**Anyway, I hope you like it. **

She was stood in her shower at home. The water was as hot as she could bear it and her skin had turned pink after only a few minutes in the water. It had been a hard mission, but only for her, the guys had been fine. They'd gone to another planet where women were treated as second class citizens. Jack had been offered both money and livestock four times in her presence and then who knew how many times when she wasn't around.

She had obviously had a shower at the SGC before her check-up from Janet, but she had still felt grotty. She knew what had caused it, the leering from the locals had really gotten under her skin, although she had hid it well at the time, but now the hot water was beginning to make her feel human again.

She froze however when she heard people moving around downstairs. She listened but couldn't make out any voices, just the sound of people moving around her house. She turned off the water and reached for a towel. She wrapped it around herself securely and then paused at the door to the bathroom. Once she was sure she couldn't hear anyone moving around upstairs she quickly padded across the hall, aware that she was leaving little wet patches on the carpet. She silently opened the door to her room and went in, heading for the bookshelf.

She quickly keyed in the code to the lock box there and then pulled out the gun. She made sure it was loaded but the safety on before she checked her towel and made her way back out into the hall.

She moved silently down the stairs and then stopped outside the door to the sitting room. She couldn't hear anyone speaking but she could hear people moving around inside.

She checked her towel once more before she pulled open the door and went in, gun raised. "Woah there Carter," Jack said, putting his hands up.

She lowered the gun as Daniel said, "I told you we should have gone up and knocked on the bathroom door and told her we were here."

"Sorry for that Carter," Jack said, then he smiled, "We didn't want to disturb your shower, although it looks like we might have done that anyway."

Sam looked down at herself, remembering the towel and quickly said, "Give me a minute to get changed guys."

She headed out of the room and Jack called after her, "Be quick Carter, we've got cake and jello."

She smiled and a few minutes later she was dried and dressed and walking back into the sitting room. "Why are you guys here?" she asked as she entered.

"Teal'c thought you might want come company after our last mission," Jack said with a smirk.

"Did he now?" Sam said, looking at Teal'c.

Teal'c just looked back at her and she smiled before flopping down on the sofa between Jack and Daniel. Jack handed her a beer and then joked, "I reckon if the men on the planet could have seen you just then I would have got at least ten times what they offered."

"Thanks sir," Sam said, knowing he was joking to make her feel better, "Way to make me feel wanted."

He shrugged, "But they'd probably just give you back once they realised how much of a pain in the as you can be."

Everyone laughed and then Jack drew slightly more serious, "You know we wouldn't have let anything happen to you right Carter?" Once she had nodded Jack smiled again and said, "Besides, if I sold you, your dad and Hammond would have skinned me alive, along with the President probably, can't have the brains behind the stargate being sold to some backwards people now can we."

Daniel picked up a beer and handed Teal'c a bottle of soda before raising his beer and saying, "To SG1, the team who would never sell one of their own."

Jack and Sam both laughed and then Sam continued, "And to worlds where people know that women can kick ass just as well as any man."

They all drank and then spent the rest of the night watching movies and drinking beer.


End file.
